RippleClan: The Sixth Clan
by RippleClan
Summary: RippleClan just survived a terrible famine. Only three cats remained: two sisters, Moonspring  medicine cat  and Wildstar  clan leader , and the clan deputy, Sunheart.  May StarClan help us rebuil RippleClan to its former glory!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A long time ago, when the clans were first founded and the warrior code was created, a sixth leader did not agree with the rest. She was RippleStar, leader of RippleClan. She had always believed in peace between the Clans, and everyone sharing everything that the territory offered them. Unfortuanately the other leaders (Thunderstar, Windstar, Skystar, Shadowstar, Riverstar) disagreed with her. After letting her clan disobey the code, she was driven out. The clan traveled for moons. The clan weakened and many died. Finally they discovered a new territory.

RippleClan now lives on an island some ways away from the shore. Their camp is at the center, in a small clearing. RippleClan are agile and graceful, and can swim very easily. They are intelligent and can adapt to changing circumstances easily. As well as woodland creatures, they eat shellfish and fish, and may occasionally take down a seagull.

About two moons ago, there was a terrible famine. When things got better, nearly the whole clan had died. Only three cats remained: two sisters, Moonspring (medicine cat) and me, Wildstar (clan leader), and the clan deputy, Sunheart. We pray that slowly the Clan will flourish.

**To help RippleClan flourish, go to our website. (Link on profile)**

**-RippleClan**


	2. Chapter 1: A Nex Day, A New Hope

**Chapter 1: A New Day, A New Hope**

**WildstarPOV**

I woke up in my den and jumped to my feet. There was a lot to do. With only three cats around here there weren't as many mouths to feed but there weren't as many cats to hunt and patrol. I went outside to find Sunheart already awake and eating a seagull. As I approached she flicked her tail to invite me to join her.

"Hi!" she mewed eagerly, swallowing. "Moonspring's up too. She's sorting herbs. What are we doing today?" Sunheart, my deputy, had only been a warrior for three moons and even though she was intelligent and efficient, I would have preferred to pick an older, more experienced cat. But she was the only one left.

I swallowed my own piece of gull. "You're deputy now. You should decide."

"Oh, okay." She immediately looked thoughtful. "Well we should probably check the Side-where-moss-grows near the Twoleg greenleaf place. And then the sun-drown place. While we do that, Moonspring can gather some herbs and then later we can hunt." She spoke slowly with many hesitations. After she was done she looked at me and asked "Is that alright?"

"That's fine."

We finished the gull as Moonspring strode out of the medicine cat's den. "I need violet, cobwebs, catmint, burdock roots and daisy leaves," she said before asking "What are we doing today?"

"Patrolling, hunting, the usual," I replied, touching noses with my sister.

After Moonspring gulped down a trout, we exited the camp and headed to the Twoleg place. When we arrived at the halfbridge, Sunheart padded into the woods to renew the scent markers, and Moonspring trotted behind one of the Twoleg greenleaf dens to collect some catmint. As for me, I started to inspect my surroundings. As I bent down to look at the water, somebody behind me meowed, "Why are you doing that?"

I whirled around to see an old black tom. "I'm checking to see if the water isn't poisoned. That's what happened a few moons ago and it almost wiped out our entire clan! And who are you?"

"I'm Scully. I've been hangin' around here for seasons ever since my Twolegs abandoned me."

"You wouldn't happen to want to join our clan, would you?" I demanded hopefully.

He looked confused for a second. "No, thanks, I'm a little too old," he purred, "But I do know a young cat- I don't know her name- that might be willing…"

"Really? Who? Where?"

Scully laughed. "Just come back here tomorrow morning." he meowed as he walked away.

"Who was that?" Moonspring asked as she walked out from behind the Twoleg place.

"I'll tell you when we get back to camp."

**MoonspringPOV**

Wildstar entered the camp, looking pleased. "Cats of RippleClan!" she called, then followed this formal introduction by adding, "Great news!"

Sunheart trotted out of her den and I looked up from the fresh-kill pile. We looked at Wildstar with questioning eyes.

"When we were at the twoleg greenleaf place," said Wildstar, "I spoke to an old loner who knew of a cat that might be willing to join us. He didn't know her name, but we may well have a new cat to join our ranks."

"That's great!" Sunheart leaped into the air. Wildstar's whiskers twitched.

My blue eyes widened, and my tail curled. "A new warrior!" I whispered. "The first to join our Clan the way it is now."

Wildstar nodded. "When I can, I will go to the halfbridge and try to find her myself. Now, everyone can eat and rest. Later we can patrol around the sun-drown place.

**Hope you enjoyed! Review! And don't forget to answer the poll!**

**-RippleClan**


	3. Chapter 2: The First Warrior

**Chapter 2: The New Warrior**

WildstarPOV

I left the camp early the next morning and made her way through the dew-slicked forest and emerged onto the beach. Fortunately, it was still low tide, and the causeway was wide enough for me to pass without difficulty, so I hurried onto shore, not noticing the salt water that lapped over her paws.

She soon located Pebble, the old loner she had met earlier, and he gave her directions as to where to find their prospective clanmate. Wildstar could feel excitement building in her paws as she sped toward the Twolegplace; not even the stench of monsters could faze her.

At the back of an alley, she saw a small figure, curled up in the shadow of the red stone dens. Of course. The cat wasn't awake yet; it was early, and why bother to wake up early when there were no Clan duties to perform? Wildstar wrapped her tail around her paws and waited.

The cat soon woke up. If she was surprised at seeing me sitting there, she hid it well. "Hi," she mewed, stretching her foreleg. "Are you from the Clan?"

"Yes, I am. What's your name?"

"Leaves."

'Come with me, Leaves. Is there anyone you want to say goodbye to?"

"Not really," Leaves mewed. She was a tortoiseshell she-cat with rather fluffy, long fur and green eyes; eyes which, right now, were sparkling with excitement.

"Then follow me," I said. "I'll bring you to your new home!"

Leaves followed me into camp. As we entered, Moonspring looked up and immediately rushed over. "Hi," she said, "I'm Moonspring, the clan medicine cat. Are you the new clan member?"

"Yeah, I'm Leaves."

Moonspring and I showed Leaves around the camp. By the time Sunheart, who had been hunting, Wildstar had finished explaining almost everything about clan life.

"Come here," she told Leaves. She padded over to the Hightree. Right above her den in the hollow was a ledge perfect for sitting on. Wildstar leapt up, turned, and faced the newcomer, then tilted her head to the sky.

"I, Wildstar, leader of RippleClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this cat. She has a true desire to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." She looked down at Leaves. "Leaves, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Leaves seemed to glow with pleasure. "Yes. I mean," she added hastily as Moonspring padded up and whispered in her ear, "I mean I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Leaves, from this moment you will be known as Dapplefur. StarClan trusts you will give all your spirit and energy to our Clan, and we welcome you as a warrior of RippleClan."

Wildstar rested her muzzle between Dapplefur ears. At a prompt from Moonspring, Dapplefur licked Wildstar's shoulder.

A chorus of three voices went up. "Dapplefur! Dapplefur! Dapplefur!"

**Bo to our website! Review!**

**-RippleClan**


	4. Chapter 3: Moonspring's Discovery

It was the half-moon and Moonspring was on her way to the Moonbay, the small inlet of ocean where she shared dreams with StarClan. When she arrived, she lay down on her favorite rock overlooking the water, and lapped at the sacred liquid. Darkness gripped her like an icy claw as StarClan called her into their dream…

_She was floating through the sky above the territories by the lake, ther territories that the original Clans had moved into. Moonspring gazed at the flourishing life beneath her. Everything was pleantiful and rich. The camps were filled with kits, apprentices, queens, warriors, and elders; everything her Clan didn't have. She had sworn before StarClan to protect her Clan. And she hadn't. If it were not for her incompetence, her clan would be like those she gazed upon: safe, peaceful, and abundant._

_"Hello, dear one," said a voice behind her. She turned around to see Yewberry, the medicine cat who had made the long journey to the island, countless seasons ago._

_"Yewberry, I need your guidance. The Clan needs new warriors but how can we find any? We were lucky with Dapplefur, that's all."_

_"All will be well. StarClan will send warriors. Trust in your warrior ancestors to do the right thing!" __Yewberry's voice faded, and the dream slipped away._

Moonspring awoke, her fear this time dulled by a warm and special feeling, as well as confidence. Her warrior ancestors were helping too. There was no need to be frightened; all would be well!

She rose and padded slowly back toward camp. She was so happy she almost didn't hear a rustling noise in the bushes. Her nose flared. That was a cat, but it didn't have RippleClan scent. She padded quietly through the foliage, and saw a young black she-cat with a silver-streaked pelt inspecting a deathberry bush. As Moonspring watched, she swiped her tongue over her muzzle and opened her jaws to take a bite.

"Be careful! Those berries are poisonous!" Moonspring yelped.

The strange cat whipped around, fixing yellow eyes on Moonpsring. "Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm Moonspring, the RippleClan medicine cat, and you're trespassing on our territory. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Silver," replied the cat, "and I was looking for you. I wanted to join your Clan, but I didn't know what to do. Then a strange cat with stars in his fur came to me in my dreams and told me to come here, and not be afraid. He said to tell you about the dream, and to tell you that I wanted to join the Clan. And I do. So here I am."

_Yewberry_, thought Moonspring. "You want to join now?"

"Yes."

"Then come!"

As Moonspring accompanied Silver back to the clan, she thought, _Thank you, Yewberry_.

By the time Silver and I reached RippleClan, the sun was already rising though Sunheart, Dapplefur and Wildstar were still fast asleep. I showed Silver the warriors den and told her she could sleep until I came to get her. Then I crept into Wildstar's den and whispered in her ear, "Wildstar, we have a new clan member!"

"What!" Wildstar was like a lightning bolt had struck him. "How? Where?"

"Her name's Silver and she's in the warriors den. I found her on my way back from the Moonbay. Yewberry sent her."

Wildstar rushed out of her den and into the warrior's. She gently shook the young cat awake. "Hi," she mewed, "I'm Wildstar, the clan leader. And Moonspring's my sister. There was a famine and…" Wildstar drifted off seeing the annoyed look on her face.

Silver yawned and groaned, "I know. I know everything about this place. That cat with stars in her fur told me. So can we skip the explaining and the tour so I can go back to sleep?" She laid her head on her on her paws.

"Okay. Good night, then," murmured Moonspring.

"...then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Silver, from this moment you will be known as Silverfang. StarClan honors your perceptiveness and your thoughtfulness, and we welcome you into our Clan."

"Silverfang! Silverfang!" Silverfang glowed while the other cats cheered her.

As Moonspring showed Silverfang around the camp, Dapplefur's ears pricked up at a small mew coming from somewhere she couldn't identify. Neither Wildstar, Moonspring, Silverfang or Sunheart seemed to be making it. Dapplefur stood still as another mew hit her ears.

It was coming from the entrance to the camp! Dapplefur raced towards the tunnel of bushes that led to the outside and peeked through. She gasped. A small kit stood there, her white tabby fur tangled with thorns and leaves…


	5. Chapter 4: A Smaller Addition

GeneralPOV

Previously_: It was coming from the entrance to the camp! Dapplefur raced towards the tunnel of bushes that led to the outside and peeked through followed by the rest of the clan. She gasped. A small kit stood there, her white tabby fur tangled with thorns and leaves…_

"Who are you?" Dapplefur spoke gently. "Where are your parents?"

"I'm Snow," mewed the kit. "My parents are with their housefolk. My housefolk took me from them. I thought he would be nice to be but he forgot about me. He wouldn't feed me and I couldn't hunt. Then one day I heard about RippleClan and I thought you would be able to help. So I came here, and I want to join."

Dapplefur's spirits soared. A kit to join RippleClan! She would be able to experience everything there was to growing up in a Clan. "You can join."

"Really?" said Snow. Her blue eyes widened. "But I don't have a mother!"

"I'll be your mother," said Dapplefur. "I'll take care of you until you're an apprentice." She curled her tail around the small figure. "Snowkit. Is that alright, Wildstar?"

"That's perfectly alright!" meowed Wildstar enthusiastically.

"Alright, now that that's settled. Dapplefur get into the nursery, I'll go get you some borage. Silverfang, would you mind fetching some more bedding?" commanded Moonspring.

"I'll go too!" mewed Wildstar helpfully. "We'll need a lot."

The cats separated, Moonspring headed to her den, Dapplefur and her little burden walking to the nursery, and Wildstar, Sunheart and Silverfang towards the exit. A few hours later, Dapplefur and Snowkit were warm in the nursery on some new bedding. She looked down at the small kit tenderly. She'd always wanted a kit of her own but the little body nestled next to her was just as good.

Moonspring, Wildstar, Sunheart, and Silverfang were outside eating the fresh-kill that Sunheart had brought back.

"You know," meowed Sunheart contentedly, "A kit was just what we needed in this clan."

**I know this chapter is a little shorter than usual but I'm hoping a very long chapter next time. I've decided that I will publish one chapter every weekend! And remember: go to and become part of the adventure! Review!**


	6. Chapter 5: RippleClan's Flourishing!

RippleClan chapter 5

**So I thought there should probably be an entry about how the new clan members were affecting clan life and how it was affecting them. Enjoy!**

MoonspringPOV

One moon. It has been one moon since we had found Leaves (oops! Dapplefur, I mean). Since then, we've started acting like a normal, full-grown clan. Wildstar and Sunheart organized two patrols a day, one at dawn and one at dusk, which not as many as a normal clan but was as much as we could afford because technically only Wildstar, Silverfang, and Sunheart were supposed to go. Even so, Dapplefur and I often take turns to go while the other one stayed at camp and looked after Snowkit.

We've also started rebuilding the clan. I know it might be confusing that a clan of three cats in peace with the rest of the world can't even keep up the walls of their camp, but in our defense, we had a lot to do since there were only three of us. We were only using the medicine cat's den, the warrior' den and Wildstar's den anyway!

Silverfang and Dapplefur are being be trained by Sunheart every day, usually in the middle of the afternoon or the morning when there aren't patrols. They're doing pretty well with the hunting part (they were both loners after all), but the fighting moves are not easy for them. They keep on going wild instead of doing the specific moves asked of them. By the way, Sunheart gets exasperated _very_ easily. To be honest, our fighting moves are not complicated. Our strategy is to just watch what our opponent does, block it, and wait until he/she/it gets tired. It's a bit cowardly but it works.

Dapplefur is exhausted with training and Snowkit, though she tries to hide it. You can't hide anything from a medicine cat! I've been giving her plenty of poppy seeds for energy and pain. It seems to be working too. Snowkit is fine. She's even starting to get in the way of the warriors. They don't seem to mind though! She's fascinated by everything to do with the clan!

Wildstar is very happy these days. She has this sort of aura of sunshine around which everyone is warmed by. As for me, I'm great!

The Gathering is going to start in a few minutes. Since there aren't any other clans around, the Gathering is basically a pep talk, followed by all our achievements and then we share stories. This Gathering should be particularly interesting with all the loner cats. I can't wait!

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, got to ! If you've been following our blog, you'll know that often what we do here on fanfiction is take the blog entries and edit them and add to them. The advantage with following the blog is they post more often. The website also has other surprises like allegiances, cats of the clans, pictures, etc. More to come soon! Keep reading! **

**RippleClan**


	7. Chapter 7: Eagle, the Rogue

**Eagle, the Rogue**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Warriors. This is probably a good thing. I would mess up!**

**Please go on our profile and/or join RippleClan. **_**REVIEW!**_

Silverfang POV

I pounced, landing on the mouse with extreme precision. I bent my head to take a bite, then stopped and looked at Sunheart, embarrassed. Oops! I had never thought this warrior stuff would be so hard! "Sorry," she mumbled. "I keep forgetting I'm part of a Clan now."

Sunheart padded over to give me a friendly nudge. "Don't worry," she meowed. "I'm sure you'll –" She broke off as a distant yowl reached our ears.

"It came from over there!" I gasped, whipping my head around in almost panic. Hurriedly scraping earth over my mouse, I bounded off into the underbrush, Sunheart following close on her heels.

We raced through the underbrush. I could feel branches and leaves sticking on my pelt. We came to the beach and stopped.

Lying on the sand was a cat whose orange and black fur was plastered close to his sides by water. Blood trickled from a wound on his hind leg and another on his flank. His eyes were closed, as though his strength was spent.

Sunheart broke the silence. "Are you all right?"

The tom's eyes flicked open. "Where's the cat that helps the sickly? I need to see him. Or her."

"How do you know about medicine cats?" I asked suspiciously.

The tomcat coughed. "Word gets around." He closed his eyes again. "So can I see your medicine cat?"

Sunheart and I looked at each other and exchanged a quick nod of understanding and ascent. We each grasped the cat by a scruff, and together walked into the woods.

It was slow going towards camp, but eventually we got there. When we arrived, the wounded cat looked around with a keen interest. "This is your camp?"

Neither I nor Sunheart had time to reply, because at that moment Moonspring rushed out of her den. "I smelled blood," she meowed anxiously. "Is one of you hurt?" Her gaze fell on the tomcat. "What happened?"

"He was on the beach," explained Sunheart, letting go of the wounded cat's scruff with a sigh. "I think he swam here."

"I'm Eagle," explained the stranger. "I was attacked by dogs." Eagle, huh? Weird name for kittypet. Maybe he was a stray…

Moonspring nodded a determined look in her eyes. She grasped Eagle's scruff and dragged him towards her den; he tried to walk but stumbled.

As Moonspring and Eagle vanished into the cave, Wildstar padded up towards me and Sunheart. She gazed at the wounded cat until he was out of sight "Do you trust him?" she then murmured.

"I trust him, I think," meowed Sunheart, though she looked the opposite of certain. In her eyes, I could see embarrassment. She was quite sensitive about the fact that she was young and hadn't really been ready for the role of deputy.

"I don't think I do." I mewedthoughfully. "But he was wounded. He needed help. We can just heal him and send him on his way?"

"Or he could join the Clan." Dapplefur had padded up behind us without our noticing. She had a spark in her eyes that could only mean hope.

"Sure!" Sunheart jumped at the suggestion.

My whiskers twitched, but she said nothing.

Wildstar nodded, looking thoughtful. "We don't know much about his character," she decided at length. "We'll see when he's healed. But what's bothering me is why would he swim all the way across that stretch of sea just to get help?"

**General POV**

Eagle emerged from the medicine den, a poultice covering his wounds. He looked stronger, and there was a sparkle of life in his eyes. At once Snowkit ran up to him.

"Dapplefur says you were attacked by dogs!" she mewed enthusiastically. "What was it like? Did you kill them all? Was it scary?"

Dapplefur sat outside the nursery looking disapprovingly at the young kit. She got up, ready to scold the kit. But Eagle looked down at the kit, and an amused look came onto his face. He sat down - wincing a little - and tucked his tail over his paws. "There were five dogs," he began, "and their Twoleg had left them untied. They all came at me, growling and snapping, each as big as a badger. So I leaped at the first one..."

Watching calculatingly as Snowkit gasped and laughed, Wildstar looked at Sunheart. "He seems nice enough," she meowed. "But there's no way of knowing for sure."

Sunheart twitched one ear. "There was no way of knowing for sure with Dapplefur, either," she pointed out.

"Yes. But this is different. We have no idea of who he is. And why would he come here?"

"For help." Sunheart saw Wildstar open her mouth, but plowed on. "I know what you want to say: swimming the bay just for help? But maybe there's more at stake for him. And he's a loner, or a rogue. Either way, what reasons would he have to try to hurt us?"

Wildstar nodded slowly, and relaxed. "Thanks, Sunheart," she meowed. "I'm still not too good at being a leader. It's only been a few moons..."

Sunheart gave her an affectionate flick with her tail. "I'm still your friend," she reminded Wildstar. "Now, let's go."

The two of them padded up where Eagle was finishing his story. "...so now there was only one left," he told Snowkit, "and I tried to get my teeth into him, but he was too fast, and -" He broke off, spotting Wildstar and Sunheart. "Oh, hello!"

"We need to ask you a few questions." Wildstar's meow was quiet but authoritative.

"I was expecting that." Eagle grimaced. "So what do you want to know?

"How did you know about medicine cats?" Moonspring had joined them.

"I told you, word gets around. Your little Clan is quite well known in Twolegplace. I heard about you from Scully, and he told me a few interesting things."

Wildstar nodded. It made sense. She had, after all, told Scully a good deal about their Clan.

"There's something else." Sunheart was looking wary. "You were attacked by dogs. You had a serious injury. And yet you swam all the way across the bay just to get help? Why?"

Moonspring winced; she would rather have taken a more subtle approach, but it couldn't be helped now.

Eagle was looking serious. "Life as a rogue," he said, "isn't like life in a Clan. In a Clan, the strong take care of the weak, the young take care of the elderly, and every cat is seen to. On your own, it's not like that. I have to fight for every scrap of food I come across. I knew that if my leg didn't heal properly, I wouldn't be able to hunt or fight anymore and that would shorten my life considerably." He looked at Moonspring. "That's not going to happen now, is it?"

Moonpsring shook her head. "I put a poultice of yarrow to keep away infection," she said. "It won't bother you for much longer."

"Good." His eyes drifted shut.

Sunheart threw Wildstar and Moonspring a glance that clearly said, _Can we trust him?_ Silverfang had been listening to the conversation, and saw.

"I know what you mean," she meowed quietly. Her words were directed at Eagle, but then she turned to the rest of the Clan, who by now were all gathered there. "Dapplefur doesn't understand, she was just a loner. But being a rogue is very different. Everything's a struggle - to survive, to eat, to find a safe place to sleep. If I'd had a wound like that, that would have been the end of me as well."

Wildstar nodded and closed her eyes. Now was one of those times where she wasn't sure what she, as a leader, must do. Finally she came to a decision. She opened her eyes and asked, "Would you like to join RippleClan?"

Eagle's amber eyes widened. "Really?" he gasped.

"Really." Moonspring's voice was full of certainty.

"Right, now you have to do the ceremony!" Sunheart bounced over to the base of the Hightree and sat waiting.

Wildstar beckoned Eagle up and began the ceremony that would make him a warrior of RippleClan.

"I, Wildstar, leader of RippleClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this cat. He has a true desire to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." She looked down at Eagle, who was sitting still as stone beneath her. "Eagle, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Eagle's amber gaze was solemn and unwavering. "I will."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Eagle, from this moment you will be known as Eagleflight. StarClan trusts you will give all your courage and determination to our Clan, and we welcome you as a warrior of RippleClan."

Wildstar rested her muzzle between Eagleflight's ears. Sunheart made a frantic gesture and Eagleflight licked Wildstar's shoulder.

"Eagleflight! Eagleflight! Eagleflight!" The Clan cheered their new warrior, and loudest of all was Snowkit's mew: "Now can you finish telling me about those dogs?"

**Sorry I didn't have time to edit this too much so it's practically the same as the blog entry. For more details on the website, PLEASE CHECK OUR PROFILE! Without members RippleClan is DEAD! REVIEW! JOIN THE CLAN! If we don't have 12 members by the December 21, RippleClan will PERISH!**


End file.
